1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fitted hand coverings such as gloves and mittens, and more particularly to a modified glove and mitten combination to enable the wearer to have the dexterity of gloves and the warmth of mittens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves currently on the market are composed of a wide variety of styles and uses and are collectively composed of a fitted covering for the hand having a separate section for each finger. In use the wearer pushes their hand through the cuff, or opening and proceeds to insert a finger into each of the separate finger sections. At this point each finger is totally isolated from any source of heat except the heat produced by that individual finger. On very cold days the wearer may find their fingers getting cold. A common reaction is to pull the fingers out of the finger sections and curl them into a ball in the palm section of the glove to try to warm the fingers. At this point the finger sections are completely isolated from any appreciable heat and start cooling to the ambient temperature. When the wearer reinserts their fingers into the finger sections they find their fingers getting cold again, very rapidly.
Mittens are the alternative that comprises a covering for the hand that has one portion for the thumb and another for all four fingers. Wearing mittens is an excellent means of keeping the wearers' hands and fingers warm by collectively releasing and absorbing circulated heat from the hand and finger surfaces. For the warmth a mitten provides, flexibility and dexterity are lost.
Mitten-Glove combinations have previously been provided. For example, modified mitten-glove combinations of one type or another are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,603,790, Boehm-Myro, July, 1952; U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,136, Johanson, Jun. 29, 1943; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,405, Monk, Apr. 1, 1980. The aforementioned patents share common and individual deficiencies such as multiple palm portions and multiple backing portions adding to the overall bulk and weight, and are cumbersome to the wearers' hands. Another disadvantage is the retractable mitten portions are not out of the way. Another disadvantage is prior art mitten-glove combinations require using the opposite hand to assist in the changing from a gloved to a mittened hand and conversely, which ties up both hands until the changeover is complete. Another disadvantage of prior art mitten-glove combinations is when the mitten section becomes wet and is rolled folded up or otherwise disengaged from the heat of the gloved hand, the mitten portion can freeze up making the next use very difficult or impossible until the mitten portion unfreezes. Yet another disadvantage of prior art mitten-glove combinations is that if the glove portion is soiled, the mitten portion becomes soiled when pulled or attached over the glove portion.